Herobrine's Curse
by IHateCliffhangerz
Summary: Notch is tired of his brothers wrath. He has to do something to help his kingdom. When Herobrine refuses to stop his madness, Notch has to take extreme measures. Will Herobrine ever change his ways, or be stuck being the one everyone fears?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Notch glared at his brother. "**Hero, I can't have you going around and killing people anymore! You wreak towns, bring in swarms of mobs, you are a danger to this world**." Herobrine looked at Notch through the bars of his bedrock cage. "_What are you going to do to me? Keep me in this cage forever?_" His dark, deceiving voice said. Notch smiled sadly. "**No, have I to do more than that. I going to have to remove you from the game**." Herobrine grabbed hold of the bars and yelled. "_What?! You can't! You don't have the guts_."

Notch looked at his brother. "**You have no idea what I can do. The power I hold is no match to yours, even if your an immortal too**." Herobrine snarled at his brother. "_Do it. Remove me from the game. I dare you_." Notch slowly walked over to the computer, the one that held only the codes of the game. He clicked on the 'Herobrine' link, and let his finger hesitate before he clicked on the mouse. Herobrine snickered. "_See? I said that you were too weak to do it_." Notch sighed. "**I'm not weak, I have a heart. I can't and won't remove my brother from the game, but I will remove your powers. You are going to have to survive without them, like a normal morta**l."

Herobrine clenched the bars tighter in his hands, causing them to bend. "_That's even worse! Just remove me if you're going to do that instead!"_ "**You think I want to do this? You think I want to leave you with nothing? I have no choice! My people are in danger! You're a danger! **" Herobrine snarled. _"Let me out of here you wimp." _Notch waved his hand, making the cage disappear. "**You are free to roam around this room. I will be back in 2 hours. I have a meeting.**" Notch left the room, leaving Herobrine to think about what his brother was planning on doing. He walked around the perimeter, then sat down at the desk that was in the center of the room. Notch was going to turn him into a mortal! How ridiculous! Herobrine then thought of what he had done over the years.

Going to villages, killing anyone who got in his way. Taking hostages, torturing them, then killing them. Taking over kingdoms, declaring himself king, and then leaving the kingdom in fear as he went through the streets. Making cults, using fear to make people worship him. Herobrine smiled at the thoughts. But now, all that fear and killing would be over, and he would be just like the people he killed. A disgusting mortal.

Notch then returned having been gone for only an hour. He looked pained. "**Time to go, brother.**"

_"Please, rethink your decision!"_

"**I never thought I would hear you beg.**"

_"Please! I can't survive as a mortal! It would kill me!"_

"**I'm sorry Herobrine, there is no other way.**"

_"There has to be, please!"_

Herobrine was now on his knees, his bright white eyes focused on Notch. Notch looked sadly at his brother. "**I'm sorry there isn't any other way. I no longer name you Herobrine, instead, I name you Steve!**" Herobrine yelled in pain, and then disappeared in a wave of smoke.

Notch put his head in his hands. "**I hope he can survive.**"


	2. Chapter 1- What did he do?

**Chapter 1- What did he do?**

I screamed as I fell to the ground. Here I was, Herobrine, the all and mighty powerful God, screaming and falling. How pathetic I sounded, screaming like a mortal. A mortal! I landed with a soft thump on the hard packed grass. I groaned and sat up, blinking at the bright sun. That was what Notch did, he turned me into a mortal named Steve! _By all the gods Notch, when I get my powers back you are so dead. _

I looked at my clothing and noticed I was still wearing my dark blue jeans and my cyan shirt. At least that hadn't changed. I looked at my surroundings. There was a couple of oak trees, an ocean in front of me, and behind me was all grass. I walked over the ocean and looked at myself in the clear glassy waves. I then let out a girly scream.

My eyes were a bright blue, not longer the beautiful white orbs I had once before. That also meant that I no longer had any powers, nothing to defend myself with against those stupid, stupid mortals. Nothing to torture them with. I let out a scream that I had been holding in, and it echoed through the trees, making it sound so loud to my puny mortal ears. How could Notch do this to me? Because I was a 'monster' as he called me? As everyone had called me? Sighing, I sat on the ground and played with a tiny yellow flower at my feet. Notch had the choice to kill me, yet he didn't. He had the choice to save his people, to protect them from my wrath, but he didn't.

_Why didn't he kill me?_ The question kept repeating in my head. _Why didn't he kill me?_ I sat there, just thinking of all the ways why he didn't. The sun was starting to set when I finally realized that it was getting dark and I needed shelter. _Shelter? Why do I need shelter? I created the mobs that roam in the night! _I thought, but I remembered that I was no longer the all mighty and powerful Herobrine.

The sun was just hiding behind the trees when I had grabbed a couple blocks of wood to make myself a home for the night. If I stayed outside, the mobs would surely mistaken me for a puny, helpless, mortal, not their creator. I groaned. This was so stupid! Dying would of been a better option. Not having anything, no powers, nothing. Nothing.

Without realizing it, I had dozed off. I blinked at the sun coming through the small slots in my shelter. I had never slept when I was a God, it wasn't necessary. I took down my shelter and started walking through the trees. As I was walking, a sharp pain shot through my head, and I fell to the ground. Groaning, I rubbed my head. I could feel a small bump forming between my fingers. _So that's what pain is. _I thought, and continued walking before a figure blocked my path.

"Move out of the way mortal, before I blow your brains out." I growled. The figure laughed. "**Brother, it's me. Notch.**"

"What are you doing here? I thought you left me when you banished me here as a mortal." I said, trying to push my way around him.

"**I have been watching you, and it's pretty impressive how you can survive on your own**." Notch said, blocking my path again.

"I'm not a young boy anymore, brother. I can survive on my own. What are you here for anyway?" I asked, glaring at him.

"**I'm here to warn you. When I banished you here as a mortal, it came with something more than just losing your powers, Herobrine. You will gradually lose your memory, and you can't do anything to stop it**." He said, putting his hand up when I went to interject.

"Lose my memory? How could you?!"

"**Brother, it is part of the process. And you can't greet people like your Herobrine anymore. As you lose your memory, new ones will take its place. Starting off with manners**."

I couldn't take it. I pushed past him, and Notch didn't try to stop me. I was almost to the edge of the woods when Notch called out, "**Good luck**", then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I growled and kept walking.

At around noon-ish, I came across a small village. The villagers were running around, calling out "Humph!" to each other. There wasn't any other players around, and I was grateful. I wouldn't know how to act around them anyway.

I walked up to the closest house. I knocked on the door, and then slapped myself. Since when do I knock on doors? I blow them down! This is what Notch must of meant when I was going to have better manners. I heard shuffling inside of the house, and the door opened to reveal a (I assumed) male villager.

"How can I help you?" He asked. "Uh, do you have any spare food? I'm a little lost. And hungry." I said, and then mentally slapped myself. Being nice was pointless, but I couldn't help it. "Sure, here you are." He said, handing me a couple pieces of bread. "Thank you." I said as I walked away.

I headed over to the blacksmiths and arranged a deal with the blacksmith there. He gave me an iron sword, and a stone pick. I thanked him and went on my way.

"I hate being nice." I muttered as I walked away.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I am sooo late with this chapter, and it's sort of short. I had horrible writers block, so that's why the chapter is late. I really, really, REALLY need OC's for this story, so if you have any leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks!**

**-Hugs and Hearts, IHateCliffhangerz**


End file.
